


An Invitation

by Solovei



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Background Dawn/Cynthia, Cynthia is a fancy lady and Touko wears a baseball hat to dinner, Drawer Fic, F/F, Femslash, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Scissoring, Smut, Touko is 16 in this, fancy beds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 10:31:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14259048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solovei/pseuds/Solovei
Summary: “If you love that person, why aren’t you with them?”---Found in the depths of my google drive. I have very faint memories of writing this at... someone's behest about seven years ago, so I don't guarantee its quality.





	An Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if they have age of consent laws in the pokemon world but I figure if you take down multiple organized crime organizations, you should be allowed to make out with whoever you want.

“You remind me of someone I know.” She said, swirling her red wine in its tall glass. Catching the light of the candles, the liquid sparkled somewhat, looking like liquid rubies.

Touko tried to remember the sequence of events that led her to this moment. The tournament; winning her first Pokemon battle; a tall, blonde woman coming to congratulate her afterwards; a black card being slipped into her hand. ‘ _Come to dinner - Cynthia_.’ And now here she was.

Still, the food was delicious. Even after her adventure, she was still used to the simple, country-style cooking she had grown up with in Nuvema. The interplay of flavors was dazzling, and even though she was trying to keep her guard up in front of this strange woman, she found herself smiling as she ate. 

“Your pokemon... it is from somewhere far away, yes? Just like you?” Cynthia asked. 

“Yes. I’m from Unova,” the girl said simply.

“Ah... I happen to have a summer home in Unova. You ought to visit sometime,” came the woman’s reply, the enigmatic gray eyes shining. 

Touko set down her fork and looked straight at her. “Why did you ask me to come here? What do you want from me?” She asked bluntly. 

Cynthia laughed; it sounded like warm chocolate. “You seem to be a smart girl, and a little older than the regular lot of kids who do the sort of thing you’re doing, so I will be honest with you. Your eyes have the same intense look as the person I love. I _want_ you.” Her eyes widened. Touko was sixteen, by no means an innocent little girl, but to be told so straightforwardly that one was desired... And by a woman. Her long blonde hair and sophisticated outfit reminded her of the ladies in the fashion magazines that she and Bianca would browse together when they were younger. Still, she kept her cool. “If you love that person, why aren’t you with them?”

Cynthia took a sip of her wine and seemed to collect her thoughts. Then, she captured the younger girl’s gaze into her own. “She is a coordinator, and has no taste for battles. Besides, she is but a child still.” Looking away, she added: “She is in Sinnoh... with her family.”

\------------

The bed was simple, yet luxurious. She’s never seen a bed with curtains before, at least not in real life. There was a mirror directly opposite it, and a set of glass doors leading to a moonlit balcony. Unsure of what to do, Touko stood in the door frame. Cynthia smirked and pulled the baseball hat off the girl's head as she walked past, tossing it onto a nearby chair. Continuing on, she walked leisurely to the bed, her back to the girl, and stood there, removing her long black coat. Feeling a knot in her stomach, she swallowed, trying not to stare. Yet it was hard not to. The cascade of shiny blonde hair was brushed aside as she sat on the edge of the bed, crossing her legs and bending down to unzip her boots. In doing so, Touko was offered a tantalizing view of her breasts, full and supple underneath the black tanktop. A moment later and her trousers were gone too, revealing shapely hips and black lacy underwear. The girl stood, frozen, her heart beating fast inside her chest. Finally, the tanktop and bra, both black, were removed, until all that was left were the panties. 

“Well? Are you going to stand there forever?” Cynthia said; until now she has not acknowledged Touko’s existence, as though crossing the threshold of this room made one invisible. With that, even the lacy undergarment fell to the floor, leaving only a small triangle of pale hair beneath it. 

Yet it was not until she felt the woman’s hands on her skin as each of her garments was in turn removed that Touko really understood the implications of this event. And yet, she didn’t really mind. Some small part of her did worry about what Bianca would think, but this part was swiftly silenced when Cynthia claimed the girl’s lips for her own, a velvety brush of wetness and warmth. She felt the chill from the balcony on her bare skin, and yet a strange warmth was spreading through her, from her chest to her fingertips. Hooking her thumbs into the belt loops of her denim shorts, the older woman smiled deviously as she pulled them down, leaving a trail of wet kisses in their wake. “You do have eyes like hers... But she dresses better.” she said before stepping back to admire the nude girl in front of her. Touko was not particularly well-endowed, and still retained a certain degree of awkwardness that many teenagers possess. Still, she stood confidently, without attempting to cover herself or shying away from Cynthia’s eyes. 

“Come... show me what you can do.” The woman said. 

\---

Touko lay on her back as a small moan of pleasure escaped her lips. The woman’s long blonde hair fell around her in tresses as she licked and sucked on the teenager’s breasts. At times she would bite down ever so slightly, causing her nails to dig into the sheets with a strange sort of feeling in the pit of her stomach. She felt Cynthia’s large breasts brush her stomach slightly, strands of hair falling around her body like gold thread. The wetness between the girl’s legs began to announce its presence; as if sensing this, the woman pressed her knee to that special crevasse, forcing another moan from her mouth. Touko felt like she was floating in an ocean of feeling, with every part of her body commanding attention all at once. She wrapped her arms around Cynthia’s neck, sliding her hands as far down her back as she could without getting up. Her skin was velvety soft, like the fabric of her coat, like the fur of an Oshawott. 

Seeing this, the woman lifted her head. “Oh? Are we getting tired of this particular game?” she asked, her hands grasping the brunette’s waist and skillfully swapping their positions until Touko was straddling her hips. “I have seen you battle, and you are quite good, but you have yet to convince me of your _skill_ ”, The Pokemon League Champion said with a smirk.

Touko was never one to back away from a challenge. Running a hand between the woman’s breasts, she trailed it over her stomach and abdomen before finally coming to the hidden treasure at the apex of her thighs. Here she found the small bud of flesh, engorged with blood and begging to be touched. Placing her fingertips onto the spot, she started moving her hand slowly. Cynthia gave a contented sigh, the breath seeming to shudder out from between her lips. She lowered her head to give full attention to Cynthia’s breasts, flicking her tongue and lapping hungrily. She heard the woman’s breathing speed up, with only the occasional “mmmm” or “aaah”. Clearly, she had to adjust her strategy here. It was not simply a matter of matching what your opponent was doing, but of surpassing their moves so that you came out on top.

She sat up again, and adjusted herself, leaning back a little and placing her hands onto the bed behind her. Then she began to grind against the woman, keeping her breathing in time with her thrusts. It was a welcome surprise when she felt Cynthia’s shapely hips meeting hers, as the champion’s hands came up to hold her by the waist, pulling her closer. Touko increased her pace, letting out a moan at the strangely satisfying feeling. It was warm and squishy and wet and reminded her of her first kiss. Beneath her, the blonde woman moaned also, her eyes closed and mouth open slightly. Her back was arched, and her hands seemed to keep an ever stronger hold on the teenager’s hipbones. “A-ah, yes... that’s it... yes!” The girl began grinding faster and harder, doing her best to ensure maximum contact between them. “Y-yes, Dawn!” came the cry. When the electricity started spreading from her pelvis to her toes and beyond, she cried out, shutting her eyes tight. She felt something drip down her inner thighs and onto the bed. Her whole body felt heavy with well-being, even as she collapsed, exhausted, next to Cynthia. The woman’s chest rose and fell as she looked up at the ceiling, a satisfied smile on her face. 

“Hey... Who’s Dawn?”


End file.
